parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James the Red Engine
James is a vain, Red, mixed-traffic engine in Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. James the Red Engine Played Casey Jr. in Cody (Dumbo) He is a steam engine James the Red Engine played as Bart Simpson in The Simpsons He is a Kid James the Red Engine Played Earl Devereaux in Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (TongueSpeakingFool Style) He is a Police Man James the Red Engine Played Megamind in MegaJames He is a alien James the Red Engine Played Lumiere in Beauty and The Tank Engine He is a Candlebra James the Red Engine Played Benson in Regular Show (TongueSpeakingFool Style) James the Red Engine Played Tito in Josh and Company He is a Chihuahua James The Red Engine Played Good Cop in The Toon Movie (TongueSpeakingFool Style) James the Red Engine Played Blinky in Thomas and the Ghostly Adventures He is a ghost He plays The Musician in Thomas (Rayman) (Julian Bernardino's Style) He is Rayman's brother. James the Red Engine Played Basil of Baker Street in The Great James Detective (Daniel Pineda's Style) He is a mouse. Relationship * Thomas the Tank Engine (cousin), Edward the Blue Engine (uncle) Henry the Green Engine (uncle) * Gordon the Big Engine (uncle), Percy the Small Engine (cousin), Toby the Tram Engine * Duck the Great Western Engine, Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twin Engines, Oliver the Great Western Engine, Emily the Beautiful Engine (aunt), Murdoch the Strong Engine (uncle), Arthur the LMS Tank Engine * Spencer the Silver Engine (sometimes), Mavis the Quarry Diesel, Daisy, BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel, * Bill and Ben the Saddle Tank Engine Twins (good friends and pals), Fergus the Railway Traction Engine * Annie and Clarabel, Old Slow Coach, Stanley, Stepney (son), Bertie (father), Terence, Butch * Trevor the Traction Engine, Caroline, Harold, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Duke, Freddie, Mighty Mac, Luke, Bertram, Ivo Hugh, Molly the Yellow Engine (wonderful friend), Rosie * Lady (beautiful magical friend), Belle (beautiful friend), Millie, Stephen * Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos, Hiro, Flynn, Connor, Caitlin, Stafford, Winston the Red Car, Victor, Kevin the Crane, Dennis, Charlie the Purple Engine, Billy, Salty, Porter, Harvey, Elizabeth (sometimes), Cranky (sometimes), Jack, Alfie, Oliver the Excavator, Kelly, Ned, Buster the Steam Roller, Nelson, Paxton, Neville, Captain, Owen, Merrick, Hank, Flora, Pip and Emma, Jinty and Pug, Green Arrow, Iron Duke, Wilbert, City of Truro * Enemies: Devious Diesel, Harry and Bert, Daisy (formerly), Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Stanley (formerly), Spencer (sometimes), Elizabeth (sometimes), Cranky (sometimes), Bulgy, George, Max and Monty,Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton (only in Day of the Diesels), Sidney, D261, The Horrid Lorries, S. C. Ruffey, Troublesome Trucks James the Red Engine/Gallery Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Male Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Trains Category:Red Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:George Carlin Category:Vain Characters Category:Super heroes Category:Heroes Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Family Jr. Characters Category:Pentagonists Category:Characters Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Characters with a bad temper Category:Characters who cry Category:Adults Category:Screaming Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Teenagers Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters that Sing Category:Married Characters Category:Non Villains Category:HiT Entertainment Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Sad Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Stubborn Characters Category:Very Angry Characters Category:Orphans Category:Vehicles Category:Boys Category:1946 Introductions Category:North Western Railway Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Bossy Characters